


Look What the Cat Dragged In

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Adoption, After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bukkake, Cat Ears, Doggy Style, Dom!Q, Fear of Cats, M/M, Past Attempted Suicide, Pet Play, Scratching, bottle feeding, concerned!Sal, depressed!Q, dressing up, kitten play, light banter, light bleeding, rescuing a cat, s2ep17, sub!Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Look What the Cat Dragged In

Standing in their designated spots all four Jokers prepared to start shooting the punishment that had been switched around onto Murr when the youngest of the group started to worry about his best friend turned boyfriend. Lately, he had been sort of distant for an unknown reason and clung tighter whenever they shared a romantic moment, which would have been welcomed had it not been for a combination of tears that randomly fell with no warning at all and the increasing number of nights he fell asleep on the couch with both cats. 

“Bri, is everything alright?” he asked, trying to get the other man’s attention, lifting up his tucked chin with two delicate fingers, “Hey, look at me.”

“Huh?”

“You’re scaring me, babe. What’s going on?” 

“It’s nothing, I-“ Q started off, but did not finish as he darted into the busy street, the only visible identifier able to be seen being his bright yellow shirt until a car blocked their view.

“Can you see him, did he get hit?” 

“I can’t see anything, bud. What’s gotten into him?” Joe asked, forgetting about the remaining crew as he threw a comforting arm around his shoulders to keep him upright as his breath started to hitch, “Do you see any sign of him, Murray?” 

“No… Wait, here he comes!” 

“I-Is he okay?”

About to answer, his friend was cut off before having a chance to speak when the literal ball of sunshine ran past the cameras with an unidentifiable object clutched tightly while climbing into his firetruck red Jeep and driving off. If it weren’t for physical support, Salvatore would have surely fainted at the sight as his worst thoughts were confirmed, “He looked fine, but something is definitely wrong.”

“I gotta go…”

“Call us if you need back up, alright?”

Nodding, he gave a weak side hug before reluctantly leaving the protective hold desperately needed during that moment, but what kind of boyfriend wouldn’t immediately leave to check on their other half? Steady breath taken, he jogged over to his own car and did not bother to buckle in the seat belt as he sped off in more panic than even his germophobia could heighten, mentally pleading that he would go inside to find his beloved still alive. 

Making the last turn, he leapt from the driver’s seat and picked up the pace to a full run despite being blinded by tears. He barged into the apartment without knocking and took the stairs two at a time, lungs burning almost as desperately as his need to see Brian in one piece. Every room was searched until a blur was caught in his peripheral vision, throwing himself into a denim covered lap without a second thought as his arms wrapped around the other while his chest heaved with sobs, a supportive hand stroking his bent spine softly. 

“Sally, what’s the matter?”

“Let me see your wrists.” 

“Why do you need to see them?” 

“Please, humor me,” Sal mused, sniffling as he grabbed for his right hand and turned it over to see trails of dried blood, “Q, what did you do?” 

“Nothing, I stopped doing that after high school.”

“Explain the cuts then!” 

“This cutie is a scrapper, aren’t you little girl?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Gathering his emotions together, Sal looked closer at the wounds and noticed how shallow they all were before catching a small glimpse of black and white against the golden rod tee. Confused, he did a double take of the situation and noticed that a kitten laid on her back in the crook of a well-muscled arm with a trail of milk running from a corner of her mouth, “You got another one?” 

“She was looking for scraps in the road and almost got hit. I couldn’t just let her die, babe.” 

“You scared me shitless over a cat? I thought you were trying to kill yourself!” 

“Why would I want to do that when I have you and three feline kiddos to keep me company? Besides, I’m still on my medicine.” 

“You’ve been different lately, I could only assume the worst.”

“I’ve had a lot on my mind lately like how I don’t contribute half as much as you do to our family.” 

“You give us enough, lovely. Hell, you didn’t think twice about saving an innocent life. We wouldn’t be complete without you.” 

“You don’t want her here, so does that mean you don’t want me either?” 

“Of course not, Bri, I’ve been in love with you since day one and nothing will change that. I was shocked at first, but she has just as much a right to be here as I do, it’s your house.”

“It’s ours, ya know,” the older man corrected matter-of-factly as he set the empty bottle aside to allow the newest member to explore before leaning forward to press their lips together for a long moment, “I’m flattered that you came to check on me, guess you really love me, huh?” 

“We _are_ dating, dork.” 

“Sounds familiar. How could I forget someone so important?” 

Chuckling lightly, he settled onto their shared bed in a more comfortable position and watched as the splotchy colored stray hopped onto the beige carpet and began to sniff around the room’s perimeter, “It’d be a shame to leave her alone with the boys unattended.” 

“Benjamin and Chessie are neutered.”

“Not what I meant, but good to know.” 

“Are you suggesting that we bail on our best friends?”

“Technically, we already did, hon.” 

“Touché, I guess that means we have to stay here.” 

“Speaking of the boys, where are they? Do you plan on introducing them to her?” 

“I dunno, but I was just about to do that,” Brian confirmed, cooing to the animal as he bent to scoop her up, “You must be hungry, huh Brooklyn? Let’s go find your brothers first then you can have some num nums.”

Sal couldn’t help looking fondly at his significant other, for such a sensitive soul had been born out of some hard times during adolescence and it never failed to show through especially when it came to saving another life. Heart wrenching at witnessing a selfless act an idea came to mind in a way to reward his significant other for the way his life had turned around in the best of ways, moving from where he sat to look through a bottom drawer where miscellaneous items were stored until a headband adorned with black ears was pulled out from an unorganized mess. 

Slipping the band onto his head, the young man discarded a striped shirt and dark jeans into the floor without a second thought as he curled into a ball as head rested on his folded arms. Waiting was always the hardest part, eyelids weighing heavily as the position became more comfortable with every passing moment that almost claimed him completely when an opening door creaked to alert of the additional company.

“Aww, what have we got here?” Q asked in a high-pitched voice reserved for situations such as these, padding lightly over to the mattress so as not to scare him off while a gentle hand stroked the short kept hair of his boyfriend, “Two lost kitties in one day, poor thing.” 

Taking his cue, emerald green eyes opened as he stretched after uncurling from where he anxiously laid, crawling along the comforter on hands and knees as he let out a timid mew. Not sure whether or not to speak since this was a new experience, he head butted where bare skin began to be covered by fabric from a red flannel pair of boxers before nuzzling a scruffy cheek against his thigh.

“Aww, you’re an affectionate little fella, aren’t you?”

“Meow, meow.” 

“Sweet baby, do you want to play?” he asked, wriggling a drawstring in front of the other as a hand batted at the makeshift toy, a longer than average fingernail snagging the fabric a few minutes later and managing to pull down the article of clothing to reveal a hardening cock, “Naughty boy.”

Chirruping in his throat, Sal accidentally let out a moan that turned into a purr to cover up his human traits so the mood would not be ruined. As he resumed, nose nuzzled into the soft flesh that came to life the shaft dragged down a cheek   
before a small spurt splashed against the side of his mouth, “Mm… That’s right, purr for daddy, good kitty…”

Continuing to produce that sound, Sal lapped at the sticky substance and mewled for more as his tongue swiped over the opening where another bead of seed started to snake out. Not wasting any time, the tip was suckled on for a moment prior to it being pulled into a warm mouth, friction applied to an inner cheek gently as the head rubbed against the moist skin in small strokes.

“Mm… Little kitty likes daddy’s milk doesn’t he?” 

Nodding in response caused him to bob along the lengthened member, cheeks hollowing for temporary leverage over his owner. Sal wanted nothing more than the remaining sweet, syrupy release to cascade down his throat and fill an empty stomach, but the erect cock became unsheathed with a soft plop, his boyfriend hissing as cold air blew over it in a steady stream, pulling at a small tuft of the other’s fur to tilt his head back to inspect plump lips covered by a sheen of sperm with a soft smirk. 

“You’re being such a good boy, but I’m afraid daddy has to check you for worms.”

“Meow?” 

“I’ll be gentle, I just don’t want you to scratch me,” Q explained, moving his hand from the nape of a bent neck to under a tucked chin to scratch under it gently, “You want to continue being a good kitty, don’t you?”

“Mow!” 

“Then turn around.” 

Sitting up on his knees, a bearded cheek was reached and given a few loving licks to communicate trust between them before turning around as told. Faced away from his beloved, he tensed for a brief moment until a comforting hand stroked the base of his spine once a similar pair of underwear in a shade of blue was pulled down to his ankles, unable to help gasping barely above a whisper when a lubed finger circled around his hole. Bracing against the added appendage, he continued to let out mewls whenever a moan came out as claws dug into the blankets underneath when it was replaced by the other’s erection, a few slow thrusts given in adjustment to the tightened walls.

“Relax, kitten, I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

“Meow, meow…” 

“I should’ve warned you, do I need to stop?” 

Shaking his head no, the younger man stretched both arms out to push his bottom further into the other’s groin, looking over a shoulder to wink teasingly that earned a firm smack to an ass cheek. Biting his bottom lip, Sal refrained from yelping when the rim of a black ring came into contact with uncovered flesh, the painful sting edging him closer to achieving orgasm.

“My little feline friend is getting tired, isn’t he?” Brian asked, fingernails digging crescent shaped indentations into otherwise smooth olive skin while gyrating at a faster speed, 

“Almost finished, baby boy. You’re doing such a good job, that’s my kitty.” 

Whimpers were let out in response as a searing heat threatened to wash over him at any moment, mouth rounded widely as increasing thrusts penetrated a sensitive spot in multiple succession. Clinging to the coverlet, the final wave of ecstasy turning the sandy shore into a muddy bank as warm wetness filled the coastline cave up to the brim. Unable to help it, Sal melted into the mattress once aftershocks had stopped vibrating throughout his tired body, sighing softly as a squelch signaled that his partner had slid out of deep depths that most would rather shy away than explore.

“Damn, Bri, I think that was the most intense sex we’ve ever had.”

“I can’t take all the credit, you had the idea to dress up and perform.” 

“Did I do a good job?” 

“You were perfect, Sally. You always know just how to spice up our love life.” 

“I don’t want you to get bored.” 

“How could I when you’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met?” he asked, panting a few times more before rolling over into an invitingly open arm, nuzzling into that crevice in an act of second nature, “Never thought you’d roleplay as a cat though.” 

“Don’t you dare think about doing this as a spider…” 

“Oh, hell no, that’s where I draw the line.” 

Chuckling good-naturedly, Sal pulled him closer after the disheveled layer of blankets draped over their naked bodies, pressing lips together for long moments interrupted only by the need to breathe. Sleep nearly claimed young man, yet at this point it was a pipe dream especially when an unidentified presence joined them, heart springing to life when a small body weighed on his chest, rough tongue licking his upturned cheek, “Bri, get her out of here! She scared me half to death!”

“Sally, don’t be that way to our daughter. She just wanted to kiss her papa goodnight and I don’t blame her.” 

“Why me though? Shouldn’t she like you more?” 

“You have more in common with her, dear,” Q retorted with a yawn, petting the faux ears still in the other’s hair, “Try to get some sleep, I want to reward my newest pet with a can of tuna before Benjamin and Chessie join us in the morning.”


End file.
